victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Elavan
Elavan is the real-life pairing of Elizabeth Gillies and Avan Jogia (El/izabeth and Avan). They have been seen to be very close and hang out sometimes. Elavan has nothing to do with Bade, the pairing of the characters they portray, although some fans think so. You can see the Elavan Wiki here. Elavan Moments *In an interview, Avan said that he and Liz went to see the movie "Black Swan." He had also said that she is the person that he sees movies with most often. When he was asked if it was like a date, he laughed nervously and hesitated for a while before saying it was "like a friend." *In that same interview, Avan jokingly said that he and Matt used to date. Later, the interviewer asked "So you and Liz are like you and Matt?" Avan said yes and then realized what he said and laughed. *Avan has mentioned Liz in many of his interviews. *In one interview he said that Liz was very funny and down to earth. Also, he says their friendship enables them to try new things with their characters. *Avan said that he has a nickname for Liz: LizMcGills. *Avan said in an interview that it's fun playing Beck because he gets to boss around Liz. *When Avan was answering questions on his formspring, he tweeted Liz saying "@LizGillies Hey Liz, go on that other social networking site so we can talk :)". *At the KCA'S 2011, Avan has his arm over Liz (and Ariana). *In an interview Liz said that Avan was a flirt, indicating that he flirts with her. *In that same interview Avan said that Liz isn't nearly as mean as she looks. *When Victoria was asked on Formspring if she thought Avan and Liz made a cute couple, she said that she did think they would look cute together. *Liz tweeted multiple times that Avan had taken pictures of her on set. *Liz has mentioned that Avan and her are very close friends. *In the Freak the Freak Out table read, Avan hugged Liz and kissed her head, they were both smiling. *On Ustream, Liz jokingly said Avan was a bad kisser but said she was kidding, indicating that she thinks Avan is a good kisser. *In one of Dan's videos Liz touched Avan's abs. *There are pictures where they are really close. In one, she is sitting on his lap. *On Liz's birthday in 2010, Avan posted happy birthday on twitter and told her to pick up her phone because he wants to call her. *Both would like at least two kids. *There was an interview with them together and the two seemed really close. *Liz said that Avan was the kind of person that would start dancing randomly. *For Avan's 19th birthday Liz tweeted "Happy Birthday to my favorite onscreen lover. Love you darling!!! Happy Bday!" Avan replied back saying ":) thanks dear. Another year older, roll out the walker." She was the 1st one on the show to tweet him this and she was the 1st one he replied to. *In an interview with Tiger Beat ''magazine she said that her and Avan were really close in real life and she said they can talk about anything. *Avan tweeted about Liz's rendition of Jealous Guy, saying "My unbelievably talented friend and colleague has a touching rendition of Jealous Guy. Check it out." Liz replied saying "You're such an angel. Thankya darlin :)" and then retweeted his post. *On the behind the scenes of the Beggin' on Your Knees music video, Avan and Liz are seen together in some scenes. Ariana is playing a carnival game and you can see Liz shouting something with Avan patting her back. Avan, Liz, and Victoria get interviewed and the three are close together. Liz finishes Avan's sentence in this clip when he can't get out what he's trying to say. *In this video, Liz's hand is on Avan's shoulder, and Avan keeps putting his arm tightly around her waist. He holds her waist like couples do. *Liz and Avan were seen sitting next to each other at the KCA's. *Avan tweeted this after his SBNN radio interview "Some highlights of the show. Being asked to a prom (Didn't know what to say?) great red velvet pancakes and @LizGillies calling in :)". *Avan tweeted about the new Beck and Jade relationship video "Beck and Jade 's "Relationship Advice" http://ow.ly/4wzxD If you resist it only makes it worst.@LizGillies" Liz responded "@ATJogia HAHA. Oscars for both of us." Then she corrected him on his spelling "@ATJogia only makes it worse* :p :p :P ;p" and he responded "@LizGillies you might win the Oscar but I win the spelling bee :]". *The SBNN campaign that Avan created tweeted, “@fatnotfluffy: I'm pretty sure the next psa for @WeAreSBNN is @LizGillies” WOULDNT THAT BE AWESOME :)" and Liz replied "@WeAreSBNN @fatnotfluffy ahahaha NO PRESSURE, RIGHT? ;)". *In a video where the cast was rehearsing, Liz was jokingly telling to point at her, Avan was first to do so and wiped her forehead afterwards. *Liz was asked on her Formspring if she would ever sing a duet with Beck (Avan) on Victorious. She responded with "Ahh I hope so! That would be awesome." *During a BTS promo for "Ice Cream For Ke$ha," you can see Liz and Avan talking in the background. *Avan tweeted a video to Liz of Beck and Jade. *On formspring somebody asked Liz to rate Avan's kissing. She put a good kisser. *Liz said (again) that Avan is the biggest flirt in this interview. *Liz and Avan walk into "Graceland" together, Liz is holding onto Avan's arm you can see it here. *In a video showing the iCarly and Victorious casts' trip to Graceland, there is a scene where Liz is snapping a picture, and after she does, Avan leans down to whisper in her ear. *Liz and Avan are seen talking in this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1S1amVoJ6zIvideo. *Liz tweets a twitvid about Beck/Jade and Avan does, too. *Liz and Avan are dancing together in the official music video: Victoria Justice - Freak the Freak out. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RORrc2gNRjY They are dancing around 3:00. *Both of them love The Rocky Horror Picture Show. *On Canada Day, Liz tweeted this to Avan: "@ATJogia Happy Canada Day my cute Canadian muffin!!" Avan responded: " @LizGillies Thanks Liz :) We need to have a Canada/Independence Day like a combination Pizza Hut/Taco Bell." * In the Walmart sound check, there is a photo of the cast and Liz kisses Avan on the left cheek. *Victoria Justice has been asked many times on her Formspring if Liz and Avan are dating. She always replied "ask them" but she has never denied that they are dating, which could mean there is something going on between them. *In the "I Want You Back" music video, it shows the cast posing for a picture, and Liz is leaning on Avan and has her head resting on his shoulder. *At the end of the "I Want You Back" music video, Avan touches Liz's arm. She turns to see what he wants but Ariana grabs his arm and pulls him to her. *In one picture of the cast, Liz's arm is resting on Avan's shoulder and he was holding her very close to him and has his arm around her waist tightly. *In the iParty with Victorious (table read) video, Liz and Avan are sitting next to each other. You can see it http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yu-NQlIGhm0&feature=relatedhere *On the Behind the Scenes: Freak the Freak Out music video, Elizabeth and Avan stood close to each other during this near 1:17. *In the Kids Choice Awards 2010 video where Avan Jogia is giving the viewers a tour, Liz can be seen in the background (but not far from him) when he was getting ready. *In the music video of Make it in America they hold hands while walking to the crowd. *Also in the music video of Make it in America Liz danced next to Avan. *In the music video of Freak the Freak Out they sat really close next to each other and talked. And later you can see a scene where they dance together. * In the KCA 2010 when the Victorious cast was getting interviewed he stands near Liz and they both can be seen smiling. *In the KCA 2011, Avan leaned towards Elizabeth (while Ariana is in the middle) and talks to her a little bit before they sat down. *During the big Victorious Flash Mob, Avan and Elizabeth can mostly be seen dancing near each other. *Also, during that http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aQW9JVk17-8interview, Liz said seeing her fans wait in line to see her (not knowing that they're going to surprise them) feels awful, and Avan started stroking Liz's hair and told her it was okay. *There is a video of the whole cast at an event, and if you look very closely, Avan puts his hand on Liz's shoulder and then moves it to her back. *Liz kisses Avan on the cheek in a behind the scenes video from the "I Want You Back" live performance. *Daniella Monet called Liz over to show the interviewer a dance move they made up, and Liz came over with Avan, then handed him her phone. *In another interview at the flash mob, Liz looked down Avan's shirt. *At the flash mob, the whole cast did most of their interviews alone. However, Liz and Avan had mulitple interviews together, meaning they could have been hanging out together the whole time. *They did a freestyle rap together, and Liz said that Avan is a "really cool dude." *Avan said in an interview about on-screen kisses that kissing scenes are work but they're fun, and he does almost all his kissing scenes with Liz. *Avan tweeted/posted on Facebook that Liz is better at rapping than he is. *There was an update on Avan's twitter/Facebook that said "Hi - Liz." This probably means that Liz logged onto Avan's account, or he left it open and she used his computer/phone. *In an interview, Liz said that she and Avan have a really good time playing boyfriend and girlfriend on the show. *Avan and Liz did an interview together at the Halo awards. They stood close to each other the whole time and kept looking at each other throughout the interview. *During that interview, the interviewer talked about Jade possibly going out with a guy who had her personality type, but Liz started stroking Avan's face and he smiled at her. *They were asked if Beck and Jade would be breaking up, and Liz seemed shocked and asked why he would want them to break up. *They talked about Halloween and kept referring to themselves as "we" instead of just "I." *They posed for a picture at the Halo awards in which Liz's head is on Avan's shoulder. *Liz did a breast cast to raise money for breast cancer research, and Avan said it looks really cool. *In this video, Avan and Liz are sitting next to each other and Avan has his arm around the back of the chair Liz is sitting in. *Avan and Liz did an interview together in this video and spoke about the Beck and Jade relationship and about the show's new video game. Avan had his arm around Liz for a lot of the interview, and also touched her arm once. *They sat next to each other at the 2011 Teen Nick Halo Awards. *In the music video of the 2011 Nickelodeon Christmas song (Holiday Jingle from Nickelodeon), Liz sings "We're snuggled up together like two birds of a feather would be" and Avan has his arm around Liz shoulders and she is holding his hand. *On Avan's formspring, someone asked him if he ever been victimized by Regina George and he answered that he had the feeling that Liz Gillies asked that. *In this interview the cast has to rate each other's flirting skills. Liz says Avan is good at flirting and rates him an 8.5. She says he will act romantic and sweet and touch your hand. Avan rates Liz a 9 and jokingly says her flirting style borderlines on abusive. Liz says "we both have different ways of flirting" and they keep smiling at each other. *On Avan's twitter he said this about Liz guest starring in a White Collar episode "Watch my friend and my best girl on screen @LizGillies on WHITE COLLAR tonight @ 10PM (9c) on USA Channel ....RT" and Liz replied "@ATJogiaThank you darlin!!! :)". *Avan Jogia said on his formsping: "Liz and I are good friends, she is easily one of the funniest people I know. and nicest." *In this Video Liz and Avan do an interview saying you should do the big help. *in the Victorious Big help video by bop and tiger beat (around 1:43) Liz grabs Avan's arm and doesn't let go for a little while and they laugh together. *In this Video Liz and Avan are acting like parents to Matt, saying "You're grounded," and Avan starts to back Liz up when Matt starts to raise his voice at her (but raising his voice as in playing around). *In this Video Liz and Avan do an interview for Fanlala, they stood close together and he had his arm around her and she holds the microphone for him. * In this video, Liz attacks Eric Lange, and Avan helps. *In a new video posted by wearestoopkid, called Angry Matt: Makeup, Matt is hiding under Liz's chair and Avan is recording, dropping less than subtle hints that Matt is under the chair. When she eventually cathches him, both her and Avan scold him, act like parents to him, and punish him in a very cute way. *Liz tweeted "@jogia got a cool new car" and there is a picture of Liz and Avan standing next to the car. *In the music video Make it in America, Avan took Liz's hand and lead her to the party around 1:59 and they danced together throughout the video. *In Response to Liz telling her followers to vote for SBNN, Avan tweeted this: Thanks my dear :) “@LizGillies. *In this video, around 1:36, Liz and Avan are seen so close and dancing together. *In this video Liz whispers something to Avan before they both carry Matt away. *In a live chat Liz said Avan faked proposed to her in a movie theatre in front of a huge * audience. Part of the chat can be seen http://youtu.be/TrIlzkhCGRkhere. *Avan tweeted: "Wait the other person was @LizGillies? Well played Gillies... Well played." After finding out that the person who prank called him with Ariana was Liz. He immidiately knew it was Ariana, but he had thought the person doing most of the talking was Matt. *An extra who worked on Tori saves Beck and Jade said in an interview that Liz and Avan are 'VERY close friends' and that they 'hugged a bunch' and 'talked a lot'. *In the Orlando interview, Avan was asked which was his favorite the slap video and he said Beck and Jade's drive by acting challenge. *In the Victorious flash mob, when they stopped dancing Avan was touching Liz on her shoulder and then it slides to her back. *In this video, Liz and Avan (also Ariana and Matt) hug and hold on to each other then slowly collapse on the floor. *Avan tweeted to Liz on her birthday: "@LizGillies happy birthday kiddo, you're picking up speed, maybe you'll catch up to me :)". *Avan tweeted: "Congrats to Ms @LizGillies on getting her drivers license!" *Avan retweeted the message about Liz and Max Schneider's music video. *Avan retweeted a video Liz posted of her performing at the Hamptons and added '#killedit #90's'. *Avan tweeted "And [https://twitter.com/officer_pedesko @'officer_pedesko'] [https://twitter.com/vjusticeforever @'vjusticeforever'] [https://twitter.com/xx_alexandraaa @'xx_alexandraaa'] [https://twitter.com/AvanJogiaFreak @'avanjogiafreak'] Sorry if I missed anyone, thanks to all for your support." Then Liz tweeted @ATJogia "Avan" and Avan replied with @LizGillies "...Liz." Liz replies back @ATJogia "Miss ya." Avan tweets back @LizGillies "Are you in NYC?" *Liz posted a twitlonger and Avan tweeted: In full agreement with this lovely twitlonger from @LizGillies: http://tl.gd/ipnvrc (well said liz :) [https://twitter.com/search/?q=%23thanksforbeinggreatfans&src=hash #'thanksforbeinggreatfans'] *Liz posted an instagram of her and a llama and Avan replied with this: #Lamaswag. After realizing he spelled llama wrong he tweeted this:#Llamasawg #hashtagsdontspellcheck. Meaning he's very aware of Liz's like for hashtags and he knows she's picky about spelling. *Avan also favorited a tweet from a fan: @ATJogia you only corrected yourself because you know if you didn't Liz would ADMIT IT. *Avan tweeted Liz a picture of a llama, knowing her love for her llamas.https://twitter.com/LizGillies This is the tweet:@LizGillies http://pic.twitter.com/1drOqaSA * Liz tweeted "I just tripped & almost fell into a war veteran. [https://twitter.com/search/?src=hash&q=%23winning #'winning']" and Avan tweeted:“@LizGillies: I just tripped & almost fell into a war veteran. [https://twitter.com/search/?src=hash&q=%23winning #'winning']” way to bring back [https://twitter.com/search/?src=hash&q=%23winning #'winning'''] also... *The Victorious Cast made a set tour for the nickelodeon show "You Gotta See This", and Liz did an impression of Avan. This is the video: http://www.nick.com/videos/clip/ygst-106-behind-the-scenes-victorious-clip.html# *Liz and Avan sat next to each other at the 2012 Creative Arts Emmy Awards. http://www.keek.com/!wb01aab *Liz tweeted: "If anyone at the Emmys wants to hang out, we're in row X & looking for a good time." Avan replied back: " @LizGillies I second this motion." *Liz tweeted: "Another new Stoop Kid! This is what happened when @ATJogia & I took a ride through a school zone" Avan replied: ".@LizGillies next we do a drive by a mental hospital!! They will scream, but for an entirely different reason!" To which Liz tweeted back: "We're doing it. RT" *Liz tweeted: "The weather today is absolute perfection. Spectacular fall day." Then Avan replied: "It's 108 here... I'm moving to New York." *In Matt's video Liz and Avan sat next to each other on their way to the Emmys. *Avan retweeted Liz's tweet " This gum tastes like pennies". *Avan retweeted a tweet of Liz with that picture. http://instagram.com/p/ShgiIiNw8G/ *Avan retweeted a tweet of Liz: FINALLY FOUND THE PERFECT BRA. PIGS ARE FLYING. And he also tweeted that Liz is going to sing a great new song in the new episode. *Liz was asked on twitter if her scene with Avan dipping her from Tori Fixes Beck and Jade was a cut scene, and she answered "that was not a scene". *Some fan tweeted Dan a pic of Liz and Avan dancing and asked why it wasn´t in the episode and Dan replied: "Nope, it was never a scene. Looks like Liz and Avan goofing around between takes. Someone snapped a pic. Chill your soup". *Another fan tweeted to Dan and asked: "So Avan touched Liz's butt because he wanted to?" And Dan replied: "I don't know. Perhaps there was a bug on it, and he was trying to brush it off". *Avan tweeted on December 8th a pic of Beck and Jade from One Thousand Berry Balls. * Liz tweeted: "@ATJogia Are you in London?". Avan replied: "@LizGillies I was,where are you these days?". Liz answered:"@ATJogia I'm in NY. You in LA?." Avan replied: "@LizGillies Nope, CAN for the HOLS . Any other abbreviations?". *Liz tweeted: "I love how Paul Rudd chews food in movies." Avan replied: "@LizGillies Avan Jogia school of eating food in scenes?" Liz replied:"@ATJogia Yes, he appears to be a graduate." *Avan retweet Liz tweet: New Victorious tonight! Fun fact: we all almost got fired while filming it. @ArianaGrande @MattBennett (cont) http://tl.gd/kmi0dh. *Avan tweeted: "My car Lucy has been acting up recently. She honks when ever I brake and turn left. Bad Lucy." And Liz tweeted:"@ATJogia Maybe she just wants to keep going straight...". *Liz tweeted:"pic.twitter.com/ou3jb6uq Love this" and Avan replied: "@LizGillies that's amazing". *Avan tweeted "Wrong uncle !!!!!!!” and Liz retweeted him adding "That's a good band name." *Avan retweeted Liz tweet:"Wow. RT “@Lizbian4Gillies: @LizGillies "dude, why are you rubbing my boyfriend?" #firstlineever #memories." *Avan posted a picture of him and Liz on Facebook and wrote:"Have no idea what we're doing but it's one of my favorite photos." And he posted that about another Elavan fanmade picture:"Lines we didn't get to say." Elavan Facts/Trivia *Liz has seen one video about Beck and Jade. *Avan's nickname for Liz is 'Liz McGills'. *Liz sometimes calls Avan by his lastname. *Sometimes they tweet each other about their characters, Beck and Jade. *Sometimes they goofing around on set. *Avan said that she sees most movies with Liz. *Liz thinks Avan is a huge flirt. Gallery Video Gallery Video:Liz Gilies on the Set of Victorious Video:Avan Jogia & Liz Gillies on the Victorious Video Game Video:Liz Gillies & Avan Jogia Interview Video:VICTORIOUS Stars AVAN JOGIA & LIZ GILLIES Interview @ Flash Mob! Video:NEWinfo! NEWS! Could they be dating? Video:Victoria Justice and The Victorious Cast Rap Up Season 2 Video:Behind_the_Scenes_w_the_Victorious_Cast_for_the_Flash_Mob_Dance! Video:Liz Gillies and Avan Jogia introducing Victorious heartbreak weekend Video:LIZ GILLIES and AVAN JOGIA at the HALO Awards!-1| Category:Real-Life Articles Category:Real Life Ships Category:Pairings